


Watermelon Shampoo

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们的结婚纪念日……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watermelon Shampoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712190) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



Q结束一天的工作，将他的高科技小玩意打包放好，所有的工作和研究被安全的保护在牢不可破的防火墙以及一道道密码和循环代码内。他刚刚关上办公桌上的台灯，这时他的副手Peter匆匆忙忙地走进办公室。

“Q，我知道你打算下班了，但是你能不能……”

“不，绝对不行。我今天的工作已经正式结束了。我现在要回家。如果这个紧急事件你可以自己处理，那么最好，如果不行的话贴上便条留在我的办公桌上，我明天早上进办公室再看。”

Peter叹气道，“但是明天是009的任务，而且……”

“你是在告诉我，这一屋子的科学家、工程师和技术人员，再加上你，你们都没办法解决这件事情吗？”

“那个……”

“明天见。拜啦。”

Q头也不回地背上包，一溜烟地走出办公室。他刚刚走到大门口却被Tanner从背后叫住。

“我们有一些特工在新德里进行侦查任务，我们需要你的协助……”

“抱歉，Bill，但不行。今天不行，我已经有安排了。”

Tanner皱眉，双臂交叉抱胸。“还有什么事情会更重要？”

“我有约会，晚餐约会。和另一个人一起。并且已经预约好了。”

“取消掉。”

“不，我要去赴我的约会，女王和大英帝国见鬼去吧。”

Tanner怒视着年轻的军需官，讽刺道，“你为了和什么小妞乱搞而出卖你的国家？”

“当然不会。不过我也不是和什么小妞去吃晚餐。晚安，Bill。”Q急急忙忙地出门，走下台阶，飞快地扬手招车。

一回到家他就将东西一股脑地扔在厨房餐桌上，跑进浴室冲澡，洗刷他一天工作的疲劳，用他的“约会香波”洗头。香波是西瓜味的，这股味道太甜美以至于人们会不由自主地将整张脸埋进他一头的卷发。

洗完澡后他穿上刚刚干洗过的西装，整理好他的头发，脱下框架眼镜换上隐形眼镜。他没有刮胡子，但还是用上了他的须后水。最后他终于搞得人模人样了，可能甚至是非常拿得出手。他的同事们都没有看过他盛装的样子，并且他们在将来也不会有机会见到。这只为特殊的场合准备。就像是今晚这样的特殊场合。

他又叫了一部出租车，在等待之时喝下一杯出发约会前必备的威士忌。当他听到公寓窗户下传来喇叭声时，他抓起床边柜上的一个小盒子匆匆下楼，他可不想迟到。

他准时达到餐厅，侍应生礼貌地微笑，将他指引向早已有人落座的餐位。

“领带，真是大胆啊。”

一双铁蓝色的眼睛紧盯着Q的脸庞，伴随着嘴角的一抹微笑。

“没戴眼镜……我终于能看清这张美丽脸庞的真实样貌了。”

Q咧嘴一笑，倾身吻在Bond的脸颊上，然后重新坐回位子上。“你准时到达了，我是不是有什么应该担心的地方？没有浑身浴血？”

“没有。我要求全世界的恐怖分子、毒贩们、战争狂人在这一晚停止他们的罪恶行径，因为今晚是我的结婚纪念日，他们好心的同意了。”

Q在心中暗笑，打开自己膝上的菜单。“他们真可爱。”

“确实。讲到结婚，你的戒指在我这儿。保管妥当，就像我保证的那样。”

“好极了。看吧，我告诉过你，你能好好保管东西的。”

“是，是，你告诉过我。你还想不想要你的戒指了？”

“当然啦。我认为你会很高兴的得知我修好了你的戒指。请不要再弄坏它了。”

Bond双手伸到颈后，松开链子，一枚银色的指环慢慢滑下，同时Q也从口袋中拿出那个小盒子，将它放上桌面向前微微一推。他们交换戒指（再一次），将指环滑入对方的手指，隔着餐桌微笑着望向对方。

“结婚周年快乐，James。”

Bond伸手，与Q十指相扣，轻轻挤压。“你也是……现在，你想吃些什么？”

\---

晚餐在安静而缓慢的节奏中进行，他们讨论着工作和计划，调侃那些对方错失的办公室八卦。晚餐之后，他们在城市间漫步，享受伦敦的美丽夜景。当Q开始颤抖时，Bond将自己的大衣披在Q的肩上，将对方拥入自己的臂弯中。他们散步走回Q的公寓，伴着红酒和低俗科幻电影相互依偎在沙发上。

Q的微笑似乎永远定格在脸上，双脚在毯子下与Bond的交缠在一起，脸贴着他的胸膛，陶醉于对方迷人的须后水香味中。

Bond也是满脸微笑，收了收他放在自己丈夫腰上的手臂，将鼻子埋在那散发甜蜜气味的头发中。

Q抬起头，露出甜甜的微笑，在Bond下颌的底端印上轻柔的一吻。“我爱你。”

Bond笑着吻在Q的额前，然后让他们的额头相抵。“我也爱你。”


End file.
